


Every time

by rimle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, IKEA Furniture, M/M, erik is dramatic lil shit, i mean i just wanted some happy feels, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks have a little IKEA adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Kuro. ♡ I hope you enjoy this silly little thing~
> 
> But I mean seriously, we need all the cherik fluff we can get.

"I told you, Erik, you didn't have to come along."

Charles had told him that at least a hundred times, because he knew Erik didn't like the Scandinavian maze of reasonably prized home stuff for every need a person could imagine. 

Charles had imagined he needed a new bookshelf.

Erik had imagined, though he did not admit it, that Charles couldn't manage by himself, for all the chairs and sofas and dinner tables were on the way. Not to mention all the people. 

And who would help him get the pieces of the shelf home, anyway?

"I came for the meatballs", Erik now stated as he followed Charles through the automatic glass doors. 

To be fair, he had heard many good things about the food served in the IKEA restaurants. So in some way, this was a perfect opportunity to try it.

"And besides", Erik went on. "I'm going to be the one building it, aren't I? So I'd better have a word on what we'll get."

Charles shook his head. "As you wish. Will you help me into the elevator?"

Erik pushed Charles' chair, only to smash the left wheel into the the narrow doorway.

"Oh", he said. "Sorry about that."

Charles chuckled and moved to sit more comfortably after the impact had almost made him fly off the chair. "Every time."

The elevator was tiny, as they usually were, and Erik had to squeeze in between Charles and the wall.

"You do know you could have taken the stairs?" Charles pointed out and leaned his head on Erik to make his point more clear. Not that he seemed to mind the closeness, though.

"I do", Erik said. "And I also know it'll be easier for me to help from here if this thing gets stuck."

"It won't get stuck, Erik."

It didn't, they were already in the next floor.

_"If."_

The doors opened, Erik squeezed himself free so he could help Charles and his chair out with him.

"Wonderful!" Charles led the way as they arrived into the middle of all the countless fake homes and rooms. "Let's split up. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Wait, Charles, I don't -"

But Charles had already wheeled himself out of Erik's eyes.

How was he that quick without his electric wheelchair? For fuck's sake, it still felt like Erik had given a child his first roller skates and was now unable to controll the kid. 

Soon Charles would be stuck in between a sink and a fake toilet. This was exactly why Erik had come with him.

There were so many walls around him, so many tiny little rooms, and so mant people walking way too slowly, stopping in the middle of their steps to admire the couch they couldn't afford anyway.

Where the fuck did Charles go? Why couldn't Erik find him, there wasn't _that_ many places he _could_  go!

"Charles?" Erik tired. He didn't want to go walking through the rooms, it was better to stay in the main passage. The maze wasn't endless, surely Charles would pop out from somewhere.

But minutes passed, and there was still no Charles.

Why had it even been a good idea to split up?

Erik ended up walking further, apparently wearing a face of a lost and confused man, because soon there was a friendly looking customer service girl attacking him.

"You looking for something, sir?" she asked with a voice that had been taught to her in the How to Be Nice -course at the School of Customer Service.

"A boyfriend", Erik muttered for an answer, his eyes still searching the furniture hell around him.

"Aren't we all", the girl sighed and walked away.

Well, hadn't she been a great help. 

Erik walked around a little more, still unable to locate the idiot he had come here with.

"Come on, Charles", he said out loud for the eight time, after a good fifteen minutes of searching.

_Where the fuck are you, you useless telepath?_

There was no answer.

_Okay then._

The walls were mostly made of wood and such, but there was always little bits of metal, little things Erik could easily control.

So he lifted the walls, and the roof with them, slightly enough to keep stuff from falling apart completely, but high enough to cause some amount of panic among the customers.

Holding the walls up, Erik checked the place with his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of wheels instead of feet.

"For God's sake, _Erik!_ " Charles finally called from somewhere. "Put the bloody walls down."

Erik did, but only after seeing the man in the wheelchair approaching him from a fake room with pink walls, full of all the pink stuff a little girl (or a boy) could dream of.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Charles asked when he got next to Erik. He sounded a lot more amused than angry.

Erik shrugged. "You weren't answering my brain."

Charles let out a short laugh.

People around them started to calm down, though, most of them were still staring. Charles had apparently told the guards not to worry, so he and Erik were free to continue their journey deeper into the store. Together.

"I would have found you later", Charles said.

"Sure you would. But _I_ wanted to find you _now",_ Erik answered, pointing at the pink room. "What were you doing in there?"

"I find these little rooms rather charming", Charles told him. "And inspirational."

"You want your office to look like it belongs to a ten-year-old?"

"No." Charles' smile was brighter than the billion lamps IKEA had in its storages. "But who knows, maybe we will need a room like that one day."

Erik found himself grinning at the nearest wall. 

They got out of the land of cute and inspirational rooms, and into the section simply full of single pieces of furniture organized by their own kind. From there, they found the bookshelves in no time.

Erik read the name of an elegant shelf standing on four legs. "Would you like a _Regissör_?"

Charles sighed. _Every time._

Erik bite down a smirk. He knew this annoyed Charles. No matter how mighty the brain, there was only so much one could do with their tongue.

And even if Charles could probably learn to pronounce the names after a while, Erik enjoyed the fun of showing off while he still had the chance for it.

They went past a huge white one with glass doors on. "This then? _Liatrop_."

"No."

" _Gnedby?_ "

"That's too small." 

Erik didn't buy the indifferent sound in Charles' voice.

" _Nornäs?_ " Erik read the next name.

"Erik..."

" _Brusali?_ "

Charles pointed at the simplest and cheapest one of them all. "How about _Billy?_ "

"You're such a killjoy, Charles."

Charles nodded, not to Erik but to the dark brown shelf that had just saved him. "We will take the _Billy_."

"It's not nearly fancy enough for your fine ass", Erik claimed as he wrote down the numbers that marked the spot they had to go find the actual (pieces of the) shelf from.

He did it, even though he knew Charles had already memorized the numbers.

Charles laughed. "You know my arse doesn't care for fancy."

"Do I?" Erik asked, his own lips twisting into a grin.

He put the small pencil into his pocket, because who knew when you would need a tiny pencil? And every IKEA had like dozen of them, no one ever noticed if you took one. Or ten.

"This is made of wood you know", Charles mentioned, his hand feeling the dark shelf. "I don't think they use much nails and screws with these. You'll have to use your hands while building it."

Erik snorted, finding Charles' lack of faith disturbing. Though, he knew Charles was just kidding. "I think I can manage." 

"All right then", Charles said and headed to the restaurant that was conveniently located on the same floor. "Let's go get you your meatballs before you take the whole damn place down."

"I won't", Erik promised. "I already found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
